Liquid soaps and bleaches used in washing clothes must be applied in the proper quantities in order to achieve the best results. Commonly, the container for the product has a cap which is used as a measuring device to apply the desired dose of liquid. This technique results in spilling of the liquid and is generally messy, and the dosage quantity can also differ appreciably from dose to dose My prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,149 and 4,969,585, disclose dispensing devices that provide relatively consistent dosage quantities of liquids. However, some of these devices require moving parts and other mechanical complexities. Moreover, the practicality of mass producing at least some of these devices at a low cost may be somewhat questionable.